Dreadfully Sickness
by poisonburst
Summary: [TAORISBAEK ll CHAPTERED ll BL/GS] - C1: BaekHyun telah buta, tuli, dan bisu karena mencintai Kris Wu. Tapi, BaekHyun merasa ia cukup waras untuk menjadi istri ke dua Kris dan menjadi tameng untuk menutupi pernikahan gay Kris. /"Ingat ini baik-baik, ZiTao. Kalau bukan karena aku mencintai Kris. Aku tak sudi menjadi inang dari anak kalian!"


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]:** Mention of Ghei Marriage. _Female_!BaekHyun. _Yaoi_!KrisTao. I took the last scene from my old fanfiction 'We are Broken'. I'm not quit sure about the rate yet, maybe it'll be M for next chappie, for those lime scenes and language.

* * *

_**HOT NEWS|**__ Pasangan _diva_ Korea, Byun BaekHyun (22) dan _top model_ asal Kanada, Kris Wu (25) membuat berita besar. Kepulangan mereka setelah menorehkan keberhasilan pertunjukkan solo Byun BaekHyun di Rusia, kini mereka telah menikah. Dunia pun turut berbahagia untuk pasangan baru ini._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Biner _kecoklatan itu terbuka dan menyorot sayu_. _Surai _magenta_ sepunggungnya juga terlihat kusut.

Benar-benar penampilan sempurna untuk menyambut pagi bersuhu di bawah nol di bumi Seoul. Ingatan tentang semalam berputar-putar bagai kaset rusak dalam kepalanya. Membuat isinya berdenyut menyakitkan. Memperlebar luka yang menganga dalam lembaran hatinya.

Memuakkan!

Byun BaekHyun, nama wanita itu. Sang _diva_ yang kini harus menggunakan nama 'Wu' sebagai marganya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa semangat, ia bangkit dan melangkah pelan menyusur satu persatu tangga menuju lantai bawah, ruang makan.

Mengeja langkah bersaing melawan denyutan yang menyakitkan dalam kepalanya.

Ruang makan itu didominasi warna _almond_ pada langit-langit, dinding, dan lantainya. Hanya peralatan makan yang berwarna perak dan kursi makan yang terbuat dari _ebony _kualitas terbaik. Pekat dan mengkilat.

Jam tua di sudut menunjuk angka delapan tepat.

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada sosok tinggi tampan yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga berikut seorang pemuda tinggi lain yang terlihat cukup manis dalam balutan _sweater_ yang membungkus kemeja putihnya. Dua orang pria itu telah lebih dulu berada di ruangan, sementara ia sebagai satu-satunya wanita malah datang terakhir.

"Pagi," ucap BaekHyun lirih dan segera duduk setelah menyempatkan tersenyum pada Kris, sosok yang duduk di kursi utama. Merasa tak ada yang perlu ditunggu, ia meraih _plate_-nya mendekat dan mulai bersiap untuk menyuap _omelette_ yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kris pasti menyadari betapa kusutnya wajah BaekHyun saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab BaekHyun pelan.

"Sungguh?"

BaekHyun tahu kebohongannya sia-sia.

"Sungguh, Kris," ucap BaekHyun sedikit jengkel. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu ke _pub_ semalam?"

Deg. BaekHyun meletakkan garpunya dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menemukan mata Kris yang tengah menatapnya tajam, mengintimidasi.

"_P-pub_? Apa maksudmu, Kris?" BaekHyun mencoba tersenyum dan berpura-pura tak mengerti. Gagal. Sekali lagi Kris tahu dia telah berbohong.

"Aku tahu kau pergi ke _pub_ semalam, BaekHyun."

BaekHyun menunduk, menghindari tatapan tajam suaminya. Sementara sosok ke tiga, Tao terdiam. Sama halnya detik yang berjalan di sekitar mereka, ia juga memilih tak mengganggu.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu, Kris?" BaekHyun bertanya pelan. Ia masih memilih memandang _plate_ berisi _omelette_ di depannya, hanya sudut matanya yang melirik Tao yang kini menghentikan suapan rotinya. Paham dengan maksud lirikan BaekHyun. Jika saja Kris tahu alasan kepergiannya ke _pub_ tadi malam, apakah pria itu masih bisa bertanya dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti ini?

"Bukan Tao yang mengadu," ucap Kris datar. Tapi, BaekHyun tahu, dalam nada datarnya, lelaki itu tengah menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kris menghela napas dan meletakkan pisau rotinya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak melarangmu melakukan apapun, BaekHyun. Tapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan janin dalam rahimmu."

BaekHyun terkesiap. Sudut-sudut matanya menghangat. Ia tahu, Kris melarangnya pergi ke _pub_ bukan karena khawatir ia akan mabuk dan bertemu orang jahat, tapi karena janin ini.

Calon anak Kris yang sudah ada di rahimnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menjadi _namja_ pengadu, ZiTao."

"A-apa maksudmu, _Noona_?"

"Kau tahu maksudku dengan baik, Tao. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau _namja_ lemah yang harus dikasihani." Jemari BaekHyun mencengkram kerah kemeja Tao erat. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kesulitan bernapas. Tapi, BaekHyun tak peduli. Mungkin ia memang wanita dan Tao adalah lelaki, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu memandang rendah dirinya. Tidak dengan taruhan apapun.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti." Tao mulai terengah. Sebagai lelaki ia bisa dengan mudah menghindari renggutan BaekHyun pada lehernya. Tapi, ia tak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu pada wanita. Terlebih wanita itu adalah BaekHyun, istri dari Kris, suaminya. Posisi mereka seri, dan Tao mengerti itu dengan baik.

"Bohong!" BaekHyun berteriak tepat di depan wajah Tao.

"Ba-BaekHyun-_noona_..." Tao menunduk. Berusaha menghindari biner bulan sabit BaekHyun yang berkilat berbahaya.

"Aku tahu kalau dirimulah yang mengadu pada Kris soal kepergianku ke _pub_ semalam," ucap BaekHyun dengan nada rendah.

"Bu-bukan. Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Kris-_ge_."

"Pembohong. Aku tahu kalau aku wanita, tapi aku tidak mau ditindas oleh pria sepertimu."

"A-aku...tidak..."

"Cih." Dengan sekali sentak BaekHyun melepaskan renggutannya. Tao terbatuk dan membungkuk, berusaha mendominasi oksigen yang ada di sekitar mereka, BaekHyun nyaris mencekiknya. Walau wanita, Tao tahu bahwa BaekHyun bukan wanita lemah. Justru dirinyalah yang seharusnya malu sebagai lelaki karena selalu terlihat lebih lemah daripada BaekHyun.

"Ingat ini, ZiTao." BaekHyun memberi jeda di antara kalimatnya. Memberi waktu bagi Tao untuk mendongak dan menemukan matanya. "Kalau bukan karena aku mencintai Kris, aku tak sudi menjadi inang dari anak kalian!"

Dan wanita itu berbalik lalu melangkah. Meninggalkan Tao yang masih bertumpu pada lutut dengan mata yang tak juga lepas dari punggung BaekHyun, hingga wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun Wu menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya di atas _bed_ besar di kamarnya yang terbangun permanen di lantai dua. Dan segera mengubah posisinya begitu menyadari jika ia harus menjaga perutnya baik-baik—ia hanya ingin menjaga perutnya dan bukan makhluk yang ada di dalamnya.

Kristal hangat meluncur tak terbendung di pipinya. Ia berbaring menyamping dan berusaha memeluk lututnya—memeluk seluruh tubuhnya jika saja bisa.

Ia terisak dan tak mengerti kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini.

Semalam, ia yang ingin mengambil air minum tak sengaja melihat Kris dan Tao yang tengah bercinta di sofa. BaekHyun berusaha melupakan bayangan bagaimana Tao merintih dan Kris melenguh. Bagaimana tubuh dua orang itu bergerak seirama saat bersatu. Bagaimana peluh membanjir di wajah-wajah tampan itu, dan bagaimana cara mereka saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing.

BaekHyun berusaha menghilangkan bayangan dua orang sesama jenis yang tengah bercinta dari kepalanya saat ia kembali ke kamar.

Tapi, ia tak bisa.

Bayangan itu justru seakan mengebor isi kepalanya, mengobrak-abrik otaknya. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa mual.

Bayangan bagaimana mereka bercinta terus menyuntikkan denyut-denyut menyakitkan di seluruh bagian tubuh BaekHyun. Menjalar dengan cepat bagai kanker ganas di kepala dan berpusat di hatinya. BaekHyun jijik dan terluka.

Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk keluar diam-diam lewat pintu belakang dan memacu mobilnya menuju salah satu _pub_ yang biasa ia kunjungi sebelum pernikahannya dengan Kris terjadi. Tapi sungguh, BaekHyun tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak menenggak apa-apa. Wanita bertubuh mungil itu hanya menghabiskan malam dengan meringkuk di meja _private_ sudut _pub_ dan menangis.

Semalaman.

Bahkan tangis pun seakan sia-sia dan tak berguna. Tangis, air mata, atau kalimat permohonan tak akan memperbaiki semuanya. Karena ia memang orang ke dua. Ia datang setelah Tao—walau ia mencintai Kris lebih dulu.

BaekHyun sungguh tak mengira jika semua akan seperti ini.

Begitu rumit.

Bagai labirin yang tak bisa dipecahkan dan _puzzle_ yang menolak disatukan.

Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa rasanya sesakit ini.

Padahal sejak awal menikah dengan Kris, BaekHyun sudah tahu tentang kondisi pria itu. BaekHyun sudah tahu jika sang _top model_ asal Kanada itu _gay_ dan baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan sejenis di Perancis—salah satu negara yang mengizinkan pernikahan sejenis.

BaekHyun juga tahu—satu-satunya kenyataan yang menyakitkan—tentang pernikahannya adalah jika ia dijadikan topeng untuk menutupi pernikahan _gay_ Kris, karena model itu kini harus bekerja di Korea yang masih menolak hubungan sejenis.

Kris tidak ingin kehilangan karirnya. Maka sempurnalah sudah semuanya, saat BaekHyun datang dengan cintanya. Cintanya yang terlalu tulus untuk pria yng juga teman kecilnya.

Menjadi istri ke dua dari pria yang jelas-jelas _gay _membunuh BaekHyun secara perlahan. Walau ia yakin, perasaannya untuk Kris masih sama besarnya seperti dulu, tak peduli status yang ada dan kenyataan yang mencekik lehernya, walau ia bernapas tapi merasa mati, namun ia percaya tidak dengan cintanya.

Selama ini, BaekHyun merasa dirinya kuat dan siap. Tapi, nyatanya ia masih merasa mual saat matanya secara tidak sengaja menangkap dua orang itu tengah bercinta. Ia merasa sakit saat mendengar bagaimana Tao mendesahkan nama Kris.

Kris. Kris.

Kris.

Sosok itulah yang membuat paru-parunya tetap bisa menghirup oksigen. Lelaki itu jugalah yang membutakannya dari pahit kenyataan. Menulikannya dari suara sumbang, dan membisukannya dari ungkapan dan tangisan sakit hati. Kris jugalah yang selalu ia harapkan menyentuhnya. Nama Kris jugalah yang ia harap keluar dari bibirnya saat ia mendesah.

Dan Kris jugalah yang membuatnya rela menjadi tempat untuk calon bayi hasil hubungan Kris dan Tao berkembang.

Ya, BaekHyun sudah terlalu tuli, buta dan bisu akan cintanya pada Kris sehingga merelakan tubuhnya menjadi tempat bayi Kris bahkan tanpa sentuhan dari pria itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana BaekHyun?"

"Mungkin di kamarnya..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening. Tao berdiri. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum kembali bersuara. Membuat Kris yang tengah duduk menampilkan punggungnya untuk Tao menunggu.

"_Ge_..."

"Hm?"

"Si-siapa yang memberitahumu tentang kepergian BaekHyun-_noona_ ke _pub_ semalam?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?" Kris menoleh dan melepas atensinya yang sejak tadi tercurah pada serakan huruf di depannya. Tao menutup pintu kamar mereka. Wajah pemuda itu tak bisa ditebak.

"Tidak..." jawab Tao pelan. Ia menjatuhkan setengah dari tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, membiarkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus _jeans_ menjuntai di sisi ranjang. Ia meletakkan lengannya di atas wajahnya, menutupi mata pandanya yang menghangat di sudut-sudutnya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"JongIn. Kau ingat pemuda itu?"

"Maksudmu _cafe dancer _itu?" Tao mengangkat lengannya dan menoleh untuk menatap Kris.

"Ya. Dia tak sengaja melihat BaekHyun saat semalam tampil di pub."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin udara langsung menyerang BaekHyun tanpa ampun ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di atas tanah bersalju.

Ia mengosok-gosokkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan, mencoba melawan dingin yang nakal menyusup di sela pakaian tebal yang ia kenakan. Di sisi lain mobil_ sport_ putihnya, Kris tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyusup di saku jaket _white__-black_ yang dikenakannya. Sepasang netra _obsidian_-nya yang terbungkus kacamata ber-_frame_ gelap lurus menatap ke depan, menembus keramaian manusia yang tak takut melawan salju.

BaekHyun mengerling Kris.

Dan ia merasakan kehangatan mengalir di pipinya saat menatap sosok tampan itu.

Kris...

"Ayo!"

Kris mulai berjalan.

Sejenak langkahnya terhenti di depan mobil, menunggu istrinya.

BaekHyun segera mengayunkan langkah dan menjajarinya sebagai jawaban.

Sosok-sosok bermantel menemani perjalanan mereka menuju tempat yang dijanjikannya.

Bermacam pernik tahun baru mulai terpajang di etalase toko yang didominasi warna cerah itu. Bermacam kembang api mulai terlihat mencuat dan menjadi komoditi utama. Beberapa anak kecil dalam gandengan ibunya menggenggam erat batangan kembang api. Wajah-wajah polos itu memerah karena dingin yang membelai pipi mereka. Seulas senyum terpahat di wajah cantik BaekHyun melihat anak-anak itu.

Kemudian, netranya beralih pada sekelompok remaja yang tengah bergerombol di depan toko yang memajang_ manekin_ ber-_hanbok_ warna cerah. Sesekali tawa kecil mengiringi obrolan mereka yang sempat BaekHyun tangkap. Melihat para gadis itu, mendadak badai berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Berbagai hal mendadak menghentak tiap dinding pertahanan pikiran BaekHyun. Sejumlah pertanyaan muncul silih berganti selama perjalannya mengikuti lelaki pirang yang berjalan dengan wajah datar di sampingnya. Paksaan untuk berpikir tentang dirinya dan kehidupannya setelah menjadi istri Kris Wu mendadak muncul.

"Baek!"

Deg.

Lagi-lagi suara _husky _Kris memecah khayalannya. BaekHyun tersadar bahwa ia telah tertinggal terlalu jauh dari suaminya.

"Kau bisa tersesat!"

Kris menatap BaekHyun.

Yang kini justru berhenti dan terdiam membalas tatapannya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan berkulit pucat itu terulur ke arah BaekHyun.

Ragu-ragu, pandangan netra bulan sabitnya beralih pada tangan itu.

Namun, melihat wajah di wajahnya, keraguan itu perlahan lenyap.

BaekHyun tersenyum dan menangkap uluran tangan itu.

Setengah menarik, Kris membawanya melangkah cepat menembus kepadatan yang semakin meningkat. BaekHyun tak mengerti kenapa hanya karena hal seperti ini, ia mendadak merasakan pipinya menghangat. Bahkan, dingin tak lagi ia rasakan. Mereka suami istri bukan? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika saling bergandengan tangan. Tapi, bagi BaekHyun ini adalah hal yang luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa, bahkan hingga Kris sendiri tidak tahu efek dari perbuatan kecilnya.

'Brugh'

"Ah, maaf!"

BaekHyun mendengar suara di depannya.

Disusul dengan suara permintaan maaf Kris.

Sontak BaekHyun menangkap objek permintaan maaf Kris, disusul dengan sosok yang kini menyapa mereka dengan suara cerianya.

"Wah, kalian..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**Crane's Corner:** Di sini BaekHyun hamil tanpa berhubungan badan dengan Kris, tapi sperma Kris yang disutikkan ke rahim BaekHyun. Lalu, kenapa aku menyebutnya anak KrisTao, itu karena biasanya saat pengambilan sperma, si pria bermain solo, tapi di sini Kris bermain dengan Tao, sehingga walau itu hanya sperma Kris, tapi karena Tao-lah yang membantunya mengeluarkan, anaknya disebut anak KrisTao. (Tolong jangan minta penjelasan soal proses itu. :lol) Sebenarnya metode ini juga digunakan oleh orang yang sulit mendapat keturunan dan nama metodenya 'Imseminasi Buatan'. Lalu, karena aku menggunakan kata sperma langsung. XD Maaf kalau _cough_-kurang nyaman-_cough_. _So, apakah fanfiksi ini pantas lanjut? Thanks for reading and just leave me reviews just in case you want to read the next chappie, ohKAI? ^~^_

_**P.S**__ Bagi yang menunggu 'Marriage Simulation/Playbill' bisa kali ya ikut _poll_ di _profile_-ku, karena kalau _vote_-nya menang bakal aku update asap. Thankseu~ C:_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
